


Better or Not

by Zorobin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorobin/pseuds/Zorobin
Summary: After the crew was attacked by the Neo Marines some of the crew were reverted back to their younger bodies. One of them was Nico Robin. Her thirty year old body is now 18. The age gap between her and her lover didn't seem to be much of an issue, but why are her insecurities coming up now? She needs to know what Zoro thinks about the new her.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Better or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Zorobin_lover from Instagram, I wanted to make this story as a behind the scenes depiction of what happened between Zoro and Robin in Film Z. So I hope you like it!

  
....   
_Several of the Straw hats were gathered by the water’s edge, discussing the predicament they ended up in. How did they manage to get themselves into such a situation! Almost half the crew's bodies have reverted back to how it was 12 years ago. The Neo Marines. Who would have thought that they were such a strong group. And of course, Usopp was the one hesitant to find them and fight back._ _  
_ _  
_ _"We need to find those Neo Marines and make them pay." Robin firmly stated_ _  
_ _  
_ _Usopp's eyes bulged and his head whipped to face Robin. "Are you serious?! I don't want to mess with those dangerous people again." He waved his hands out to the side. "Let's just stay on this island until Sunny is repaired!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"What are you talking about?" The 8-year-old navigator joined in. "If we don't find them, my body won't return to normal!"_ _  
_ _"Me neither!" Chopper jumped "I don't want to stay like this!"_ _  
_ _Even though Nami was small she hadn't lost her fiery spirit "With this body of a child, I can't do anything!" Her eyes ran across her small frame and tiny arms "The navigation in the New World will be a lot harder!" Nami's fists began to ball up in aggravation "As the navigator, I need to get back to normal, so I can guide Sunny Go!" Chopper jumped in agreement._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I didn't say I wanted you to stay like this." Usopp understood the situation but still wasn't letting up._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It would be a problem if I didn't return to normal as well." surprisingly this time it was Robin's turn to butt in. She had her arm across her stomach and her other hand was resting on her chin. Usopp chuckled "I bet you're happy to be 18 again and having everything in the right place." You couldn't deny she looked beautiful and more revitalised in her 18-year-old form. Her long legs stretched out of her top which just covered her butt. They were definitely smoother than they were when she was 30. And her face had become more supple and innocent seeming too. But it turned out that Robin didn't like the rude assumption that Usopp made. Arms started to sprout from his back and began to pinch and pull his body. Torturing him for his lack of manners._ _  
_ _  
_ _"WWWAAAHHHH, I'M SORRY!"...._   
  
  
  
..... Robin sighed. She looked outside the window as she pulled up her thigh high socks. It was finally time to go face Z and the others, but Usopp's words kept playing one her mind. She usually wouldn't care, she knows he was just kidding but why did she keep on thinking about it.   
  
Well she knew the exact answer. And whether she liked to admit it... That she had certain insecurities that she thought had been forgotten about a long time ago. It didn't stop her heart from pounding hard against her chest. Robin wanted to know.   
  
She wanted to know what Zoro thought.   
  
• • • • •   
  
She entered the room that Zoro was located in and closed the door behind her. Zoro was too focused on fastening his Katanas onto the cloth that was wrapped around his waist.   
"Robin. Why did you come here, we need to meet Luffy on the port-" A hand bloomed from the wall closest to him and rested on his, causing Zoro to raise his head.   
  
Robin left her jacket in her room for this exact purpose. All that covered her was a pink bralette that just managed to cover her large chest, the smallest pair of red shorts and thigh high socks to match. And don't forget her high heeled boots that gave the illusion of Robin's legs being longer, if that were possible.   
Robin sauntered towards Zoro making sure her hips swayed from side to side accentuating her curves. She felt uncharacteristically nervous. But that didn't stop her, she was on a mission.   
  
The dark-haired temptress laced her arms around Zoro's neck "Do you like what you see?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Beautiful as always." Zoro replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. Ever since they reunited after Kuma split them up, Zoro hasn't been too embarrassed to be affectionate towards Robin. Maybe losing her made him realise that there was no room for dilly-dallying and that every moment is significant. It still catches Robin off guard sometimes, the innocent, easily bashful man that she once knew was gone. Not only mentally but physically too his frame was broader and had more muscle definition, Robin couldn't complain about that though.   
  
However, this is not what Robin wanted at this moment of time "Are you sure?" Her hands ran down his shoulders towards his chest. "This will be the only time that you'll be able to _play_ with the eighteen year old me, don't you think you should take the chance while you can?" She whispered into his ear. Robin began tracing delicate kisses down his jawline. "I'm younger than you, my skin has gotten softer and tighter and my breasts have become lifted and firmer than they once were." She coaxed between each kiss. Robin wanted to get a reaction out of him, a grunt, a moan, anything! But the man in front of her wasn't letting up.   
  
She then decided to take his hand and place it on her hip while she was still, eyes boring into his own. This would have gotten him flustered two years ago but this time there's no response. Robin had nothing left to lose. She slowly moved her head down becoming centimetres closer to his. Their lips only seconds apart.   
  
Suddenly the warm hand on Robin's hip was replaced with cool air. Zoro firmly grabbed Robin's shoulders and pushed her a bit further away from him. "What are you saying Robin? This isn't like you." The truth of Zoro's words caused shame to wash over her. However her mouth began to run without her permission. "Don't you think the eighteen year old me is better? It seemed like Usopp thought so."   
  
Finally Zoro understood the situation, Robin was feeling insecure about herself. He thought they already came over that hurdle a couple of years back, but it seemed to have resurfaced. _That Usopp can't keep his damned mouth shut_ . The fact that Robin somehow wormed her may into his mind was an accomplishment. Something that no woman has been able to do. She's revealed sides to himself that he never thought existed. Now he knows what that pervy cook was going on about. To think that Usopp of all people has derailed Robin's train of thought.   
  
"You have a crush on Usopp?!" Zoro asked out of the blue. "What?! Of course not!" Robin couldn't believe her ears. Did Zoro just question if she had romantic feelings for Usopp. No offense but USOPP of all people. She thought he trusted her. If he did then how come sometimes so foul.   
  
Zoro's face softened and the grip he had on Robin's shoulders loosened. She became taken aback quite a bit, from his sudden change in stance.   
  
"Then nothing else matters."   
  
Robin's mouth parted and in an instant she got what Zoro was trying to say. She knew how he felt from the beginning but her insecurities got the better of her anyway. Her shoulders began to tremble as she laughed at her childish actions, causing locks of her long black hair to sway. "Fufufu, I guess you're right." Zoro cupped Robin's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Robin leaned in and accepted. Everything seemed to go back to normal. "Come on, let's go. Luffy and the others must be waiting for us." Robin suggested. She laced her hand with Zoro's, trying to lead the way to the exit. However, she didn't get as far as a few steps away before Zoro pulled her arm back. Causing Robin to spin and land on his solid chest.   
  
"You didn't think you could try and seduce me, then walk away unscathed did you?" Zoro smirked.   
  
Even though he was considerably shorter than Robin his dominance and beastlike personality made him more of a man than some would claim themselves to be. The gruff sound of his voice vibrated into the canal of Robin’s left ear triggering a sensation between her legs. Before she could protest the rough texture of Zoro’s lips colliding into her soft plump ones making her forget what she was even going to complain about. It’s been a while since they were able to spend time like this, since they left Fishman Island (and the two-year period they were apart didn’t help any of it either). At the end of the day Robin craved him as much as he craved her. "Zoro!" She gasped. She couldn't talk for long before his mouth conquered hers. The opportunity of Robin opening her mouth allowed Zoro to use his tongue to capture the words that were about to escape. He raked his fingers through Robin's hair, bringing her closer. Their lips sucking and tugging. The taste was addictive and their touches were hot burning on their skin.   
Zoro’s eyes scanned the room trying to find a perfect space for them to become more intimate. However, they were in the confined space of his and the others' bedroom. Their beds weren't really made for comfort. They resembled more to coffins than beds. And there wasn't enough space for them on the floor, so there’d be only one thing left for them to do.   
The green haired swordsman grabbed onto the pale supple thighs of the archaeologist in front of him. Robin instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Enabling their groins to grind against the rugged fabric of their clothes. They both groaned from the friction. Robin gasped as she felt Zoro's hard cock poke her thigh. She wanted more. No she needed it. Her hips kneaded harder trying to heighten the pleasure she was already feeling. Zoro growled against Robin's lips. He was revved up now, he wanted a little more time but his nakama were waiting and he didn't want them becoming suspicious. He made the quick decision to walk over to the window while Robin was still clinging onto him. He placed her on top the windowsill, allowing Robin to loosen her tight hold on him. In an instant Zoro was down on his knees. He reached for the hem of Robin's shorts and slid them down to her ankles. Swiftly Zoro lifted Robin’s legs and weaselled his way between them. He rested them onto his shoulders. Finally he was able to witness the breath-taking sight of Robin's glistening folds. Her juices trickled onto the seat making a puddle underneath her. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes, was Robin always this sensitive or was this due to her younger body. "Fuck Robin… how did you get like this?" Her face was flushed and she was only able to mumble an incoherent response. Zoro's face crept closer to her awakened flesh, he wanted to taste every inch of her. _But the crew… Fuck it!_ He dove into Robin's pussy like his life depended on it. He was a dehydrated lion and she was his reservoir. His tongue found his way to her clit playing and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Robin's toes curled as tingles ran up her spin causing her back to arch. "Zo...ah..ro…" she moaned. Her legs twitched at the urge to clamp together. She frantically tugged on his hair trying to pull him closer.

Zoro complied to her needy request. He took his flat tongue and glided it from the opening of her entrance to her clit, suckling at her hard nub. He knew she was close to climaxing and wanted to take advantage of it. Zoro stood up hastily and grabbed Robin's arse tilting her sopping entrance towards his erect dick. In one swift action Zoro released the awoken beast from his pants. The dark-haired beauty glanced down, panting. Zoro's swordsman skills weren't the only thing he could brag about. The throbbing erection in front of her was a sight to see, and the fact that she was the only one to witness moments like these made her feel oddly superior. She wrapped her long fingers around his length sliding her hand up and down, feeling the rigged bumps of his veins. She knew what Zoro wanted and she wanted it too. Drops of precum dripped from his slit, Robin tilted her head to face his. She took his cock and guided it to her pulsing hole. She kept eye contact with him as she gently rubbed him against her entrance. His eyes darkened and she knew he was at his limit just as much as she was. She was in love with this feeling, the effect she had on him. She thrived from it. Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro's thick neck indicating that she was ready for him. In one quick trust Zoro entered Robin's tight hole, he pulled back to thrust back in but Robin was so tight that she kept pulling him back in. Zoro rested his head on her shoulder "Fuck… Fuck…" he couldn't take it, Robin hasn't been this tight since the fist time they did it. This was either an effect of her younger self or Robin had been saving herself for the past two years… The latter reason was his favourite and made him more determined. He wanted her to feel good, for her to be rewarded for waiting for him. Zoro sped the pace of his thrusts, aiming for her most sensitive area. "Ngh.. Zoro!" It looks like he found it. Robin pulled his body closer to hers while rocking her hips in sync to his thrusts. Her juices coating Zoro's hard dick making it easier for him to ram into her hot vagina.

Slapping and panting filled the room as the two connected. Their smells mixed together, like their bodies became one. They were on the verge of finishing. Droplets of Zoro's cum dripped from him and dispersed into Robin's natural lubricant. He wanted to last a bit longer but her hole was like a vacuum trying to suck him in. "Robin!" He grunted "I'm… close...to-". Robin paired into his eyes. "Me.. uh.. too. Please Zoro… cum.. inside me!" Robin didn't care, she wanted him to spill himself inside of her. She wanted their juices to blend together even if they made a mess, nothing mattered at this point… All she wanted was to become one again with him.

Robin's eyes became glossed over, she had finally reached near her orgasm. Tears of pleasure began to run down Robin's cheeks. Her eyes bored into his. The connection they shared was obvious, they didn't have to label themselves. Their bond was shown through their actions. "Let's… ugh.. cum.. together." Zoro panted. His thrusts became choppier and Robin's whimpers became louder. Her pelvis joulted aggressively as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her walls contracted, triggering Zoro's own release. He thrusted deep into her, grabbing her hips tightly. His seed spilling into her beyond capacity. Zoro began to slowly thrust into her allowing them to both ride out their orgasms. Their sweaty foreheads stuck together like glue.

• • • • •

They both looked around the room. It wasn't a pretty sight. Their fluids were in certain areas and the windows fogged with the skin prints and layers of sweat. "We should probably clean up before we head out." Zoro scratched the top of his head. They should probably do it but the crew have been waiting long enough. Robin put her hands towards her chest. An arm flung her jacket into the room and a duplicate of herself appeared before them. "This should help."

"Eh?! You never cease to surprise me." Zoro couldn't help but think that they could use this for later, it was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. He gave Robin a peck on the cheek just before they headed out to the crew.

• • • • •

"Oi what held you guys up? We were supposed to meet several minutes ago." Franky quizzed. Robin's fast mind quickly came up with an answer. "I was helping Zoro find his jacket." It was such a simple lie and easy to believe. She was about to say that Zoro was helping her find her own jacket but she didn't think that the crew would buy it. 

"Well done, Marimo." Smoke drifted from the chef's mouth as he scowled at the swordsman "You wasted poor Robin-chan's time." Zoro glared back at Sanji "I don't need to hear crap from the likes of you ero-cook." Like clockwork they were at each other's throats, until Nami punched them back to reality. Robin couldn't help but smile. Her cherished friends that she'd always hoped for are back together. It felt like it was only yesterday when they were ripped apart. Her gaze drifted towards Zoro. She was finally back in his arms and hopefully this time, it's for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story, this is my first Zorobin fanfic so I hope I wrote them well. Please comment what you think and leave a Kudos if you like the story. I hope it made sense because I have a whole zorobin head canon storyline in my head so I hope it made sense when you read it. Thanks again for reading o((*^▽^*))o


End file.
